The Ice Queen and the Monkey
by Sholenm
Summary: Hana and Chihiro Ishibashi, daughters of an antique trader for the rich, are both suddenly drawn into the chaos of the Host Club. Hana through a broken vase and 8.000.000 yen debt (in her favor) and Chihiro through a crush on one of the illusive Hatchiins. AUish, Family/Romance/Supernatural, pairings to be decided.
1. Ishibashi Sisters

A/N: So here I am with my first OHSHC fic. It's an idea that I've been kinda kicking around for a week/few weeks/month(? I don't know, I've felt like it's been forever). I have also never really seen a lot of fics about OC's that are actually rich and famous and actually join the Host Club because they want to, not because they are forced to out of a debt. But instead of just explaining everything, I'll just let you get on to reading:}

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

"Com'on, com'on, com'on, Nee-chan! We are going to be late for school if you don't get up soon!"

Hana rolled over in her bed, her long hair draping over her face. "Chihiro, go away. I'm sleeping."

"But Nee-chan," Chihiro whined as she pulled the covers away from her older sister's face. "School is today. It's my first day at Ouran Academy! At least get up for that."

Hana grabbed the thick blanket from her sister's grasp. "Five more minutes," she muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head, shutting herself out from the world. Chihiro just sat on her sister's bed pouting. "You know, you shouldn't sit on your dress like that, it will get wrinkled." Hana stuck her hand out from her blanket cacoon to swirl her finger around. "And then the maids will have to iron it, and then we will be late." Chihiro quickly gasped and scrambled off the bed as Hana sat up. She glanced over blearily as the maid opened the room to peak in.

"Oh, mistress, your awake!" The maid said with a quiet happiness.

"Yeah, a little monkey woke me." Hana replied with a yawn and stretch. "She was chattering about something like her first day at High School, or something like that." Chihiro started making excuses about her behavior while Hana and the maid just laughed gently. Chihiro started giggling when she realized they were only teasing.

"Alright, everyone out while I change!" Hana said shooing her sister and the maid. She then turned to glare at the ugly yellow dress that she had avoided wearing an entire summer. "Hello, my old enemy." She whispered as she she slipped it off the dummy that it had been set on the night before.

Five minutes later, dressed and hair brushed, Hana made her way down to the smaller dinning room where her father was already checking on the stock market on his tablet. He looked up as she walked up and smiled as she made the small traditional bow.

"Good morning, Otousan, I trust you slept well." She said as she sat down.

"Yes, very well, thank you." Her father answered in his warm brandy voice.

"Anything problematic happen since three this morning?" Hana asked, nodding towards the tablet as she slathered jam on the toast that had been placed in front of her.

"You went to bed at three?" Her father asked, turning to stare at her over his reading glasses. Hana, looked down at her toast, not denying it.

"That must be why you were a bear to wake up this morning." Chihiro said as she slid into the chair across from Hana.

"Haven't you eaten breakfast already?" Hana asked as she took another bite of her toast. Chihiro shook her head.

"Too nervous." She muttered. Her whole continuance suddenly brightened as she turned to their father. "Otousan, can I please go to the Host Club today?" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Hana looked at her father as he sighed and looked at his youngest child.

"No, Chihiro, not today." Hana saw her little sister deflate but then heard her father speak up again. "However, I talked with your step-mother last night and she told me that she would allow you start going next week, as long as your grades were in good standing." Chihiro suddenly jumped up and hugged her father around the neck.

"Thank you!" She cried, small tears of joy making their way down her face.

"Well then good, now that that is settled, I believe that you two must be on your way." Hana stood up and bowed along with her sister.

"Yes, otousan."

* * *

"Have you heard about the new scholarship student?"

"Yeah, I heard he was a commoner."

"I'm surprised that he was able to get in, those tests are really hard."

"A commoner? At our school? How romantic! He is the superhero of the common people..." Hana rolled her eyes at Tamaki Suoh's dramatic representation of what he deemed the lower peoples. She quietly unpacked her bag until she heard a slight clearing of the throat behind her. She turned to find Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family and the financial manager of the Host Club.

"Ishibashi-san, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk with you sooner." The glasses wearing character bowed his head, which Hana returned.

"I understood, Ootori-san." She replied simply. Kyoya pulled out a small black book that he was consistently carrying around and opened it.

"I just wanted to ask you if there were any last minute changes you would like to make to the deal?" Kyoya started making a few markings in his leather tome.

"No, all clauses stand as of the last time we talked." Hana said, a business smile plastered on her face. "We let you auction off the pieces, starting at their selling price, with the Host Club keeping whatever profits are made." Kyoya made a last few marks in his book and then snapped it shut, and bowed again towards the girl.

"Then let your father that it was pleasure doing business with him." Hana smiled and bowed, but raised an objection.

"Actually Ootori-san, I was the only one who was involved with this deal, however, I will thank my father for his spectacular training." With that Hana turned, slow enough not to be rude, but fast enough to show Kyoya that she was theoretically above his status, which she was. With her back turned, she was able to release the shaky breath that she had been holding.

Every single time that she had to work with the Shadow King, she felt nervous and clammy, a few symptoms that she figured were from her current/previous crush on the third Ootori son that she had yet to completely quell. She had also felt these symptoms when she was working with other clients, though not at the same intensity, so she could also chalk a decent amount of her emotions to being inexperienced. But she couldn't ignore the little voice deep within in herself that said that she really did like the glasses wearing boy sitting a few desks behind her.

She breathed in another breath and forced it out, along with all of the other unpleasant thoughts in her head as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Chihiro sat in her class, nervously fidgeting with her school bag. She looked around the room from her desk, taking in all of the new people and faces. Of course on the outside she was laughing and talking with her classmates, but on the inside she couldn't help shake the feeling of apprehension that was clawing at her stomach.

The high school classroom of Class 1-A was much the same as the middle school classrooms, the only difference, really, were the uniforms. Even the same people were there. Well, almost all of the same people. Chihiro was very surprised when the new scholarship student sat down at her desk. At least Chihiro thought she was a girl. She might have very well have been a guy with the worn, but clean, baggy sweater and pants, short, messy wind-blown hair and glasses that hid his/her features.

Chihiro let her eyes graze across the room one more time, stopping on a pair of red-headed twins. She felt her heart start beating a bit faster and could almost feel the heat rush into her cheeks as she stared at the pair. Well actually the one of the pair that she was drawn to. She couldn't tell the difference between the two, no one could as far as she knew, but when she saw them both, her gaze was always drawn to one. She never knew if it was the same twin or if her affection switched minute by minute, but she did know that she had a crush of one of the Hatachiin twins. And that crush caused her infinite amounts of pain.

That crush was actually one of the reasons why she had wanted to join the Host Club, to figure out the illusive twins, or at least to figure out if her crush was always on the same twin, or if it switched around. She desperately had to find if she was going crazy or if she had actually fallen for one of the Hatachiins.

Just then the teacher walked in, and Chihiro used that thought, that need to know if she was going crazy, to resolve in herself to do well this year.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess that's it. I'm kind of trying to piece together plot here, but I do have some character development, so if it seems like I'm rambling, I am. Reviews are greatly appreciated, even "I liked it" or "Interesting" would be awesome. I should have the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow(?), but until then dear readers, have a great day and don't forget to smile:}

{Edit: Thanks to my sister for being my beta}


	2. Holding Hands

A/N: So hey guys, here is the second chapter:} I still feel like it's a bit slow story wise, but believe me its all set up. I would like to give special thanks to my sis who actually proof read all of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, unfortunatly...

* * *

Hana walked into the cafeteria and sat down at her normal table, a small two person table near the edge of the room, enough space for her to sit down and work, the small bowl of miso soup that she had bought at the counter sitting next to a neat stack of books. She had thought that she would spend it alone like she had all last year, and was going to use the time to catch up on the stock activity of the morning and then maybe start some of the homework that she had already been assigned.

"Nee-chan!" Hana looked up to see her sister bounding towards her, a tray piled high with food in her hands. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes until she saw that all of the food was lower end, and therefore, less expensive. Her sister was learning, slowly, how to handle money better. Hana chuckled softly to herself as she took a sip of her soup. Apparently the way to Chihiro's head was from her stomach.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Chihiro asked as she started eating, quickly, but still lady like. Hana shook her head as she put her bowl down.

"Just something funny that happened in class earlier." Hana looked at her sister once more before returning to her tablet. Even though it would be better for Chihiro to be out socializing with others, gaining business reputation and relationships, she realized that her sister was nervous, so she would allow her this first day or so to get used to high school.

Hana could be doing the same, but she was the heir of her father's ridiculously popular antique selling company, and she had been steadily been gaining more and more of the responsibility ever since expressing interest at the beginning of last year. At this point she was in charge of about half of the company, even in authority and power with her father, who was staying on until she could finish her bachelors degree in business, which she had started next year. Then the entire company would be turned over to her, with her sister as the heir until she had children of her own. This put her in the social standing of a queen in a room of ladies and lords: someone who did not come to you unless they needed something from you. That kind of made it hard to make friends.

"Nee-chan?" Hana looked up from the screen that had since turned off from inactivity.

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"You have your thinking face on." Chihiro said, pushing around the last few grains of rice on her plate, not meeting her older sisters eye.

"Ah." Hana carefully packed up her books and tablet, knowing that lunch would be ending soon. After her task was done, she leaned towards Chihiro and lowered her voice. "You remember how I told you that I was very lonely because of running the company?" Chihiro nodded, her sharp ears picking up the words easily as her sister stood up and held her hand out to help her out of her seat. "Well I was just thinking that maybe I'm not so alone because I have you." Hana smiled, one that only twitched on her lip, but lit up her eyes with a mischievous glint. Chihiro finally smiled and grabbed her bag and practically skipped her way over to her sister's side where she grabbed her hand and held it fast. Together they joined the small, but growing, throng of people starting to make their way back to their classrooms.

* * *

Chihiro gripped her sister's hand tightly, enjoying the warmth of comfort that it brought to her spirit. They were walking down the hall towards her classroom, a nostalgic feeling bringing tears to her eyes that she had to blink back.

Just as she got her emotions under control, they reached the edge of her classroom and she saw a pair of red-headed trouble makers entertaining a small group of girls and her heart rate sped up for the second time that day.

She heard her sister shift next to her and she knew that Hana was staring at her, wondering what (or who) would have caused that sort of reaction in her little sister, but when she looked up to her sister, she made sure her eyes said _Later_. Hana nodded reluctantly, but her own eyes read of a promise of conversation. Outwardly, Hana smiled and gently released Chihiro's hand.

"I shall meet you at home tonight, Chihiro." Chihiro smiled back and looked up at her.

"Same for you, Nee-chan!" she said cheerily as she walked into the classroom. She joined the group of girls surrounding the twins and only looked back to see an empty doorway.

She shook her head and looked towards the twins who were playing the Which One is Hikaru game. She didn't make any guesses, but only watched as sometimes the girls choose the one she felt attracted to and sometimes to the one she wasn't, but each time, they said that the girls were wrong. Chihiro figured that they were just lying because the feeling hadn't moved from one twin to the other as they had switched around, but she still wasn't sure if it had ever switched.

Suddenly, the twin who she had a crush on suddenly pointed at her. "Which one do you think is Hikaru?" Chihiro just stood there, quickly trying to guess. She hesitated for a second before confidently pointing to the other twin.

"You're Hikaru." She said.

"**Nope, your wrong**." They said together, however, Chihiro thought she saw something flash behind their eyes, but before she could think about it, the teacher walked in, and everyone scrambled for their seats.

The rest of the afternoon Chihiro felt like she had someone watching her, but she didn't pay the prickling feeling any mind. Only when classes let out for the day did she turn around to find one of the twins turning his eyes away from her. She knew he hadn't seen her see him, he had already not been paying attention, but there was still the fact that he had been staring at her all afternoon. She watched as he wound his arms around his brother, the one she liked, and she had a small voice flicker in her mind. _The one I like is Kaoru._

* * *

A/N: There you go, I hope that interests you. I will be trying to do as much writing on this as possible, however, I am also working 2 jobs, so I have no idea how often this story will be going on for or when it will next be updated. Please review. Seriously, you have no idea how much that will help me. If I have people who are waiting for more of my work, I have a reason to be writing, and more writing will get done, so let me know:} But, as always, have a good day/night/morning/whatever and don't forget to smile. (This is my sister's catch phrase, all credit is due to her.)


	3. Broken Vase

A/N: So I feel like this chapter is kinda clunky, but it's important, and I just really want to keep publishing for this story. It keeps me motivated to continue writing farther on:D. Again, thanks to my sister for proofreading this, minus the minor part that I changed just now to keep the story more consistent.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori had just finished explaining the days activities to the rest of the Host Club when the door opened. The hosts barely had time to get into position and Kyoya gave up hiding the numbers book. He only closed it carefully enough to not smudge the wet ink and pencil that interspersed its pages. But what he saw was no customer, just the scholarship student.

He leaned his head to the side as one of the twins pointed out that it was only a boy. Kyoya was intrigued, as he had read up on Fujioka and knew that she was indeed female. But well, it had been a long summer with no "fun", only work, and he figured that he could gain on what little entertainment that the situation had to offer.

"Welcome, Mr. Fujioka, to the host club." Kyoya said with a smile. He heard Tamaki start to go off on a commoner rant, only looking up when he heard a large crash. His eyes alighted onto the shards of the blue vase that the Host Club was borrowing on behalf of the Ishibashi antique trading group, the vase that would have been sold off at auction starting at the sales price of 8.000.000¥.

Kyoya already started feeling the headache building up in his head as he turned to Tamaki as the King made his declaration for the host club. Haruhi Fujioka was now a slave of the Host Club while the Host Club was several million yen in debt to the Ishibashi group, also more namely, to Hana Ishibashi. Kyoya sighed and pulled out his phone, the Host Club's slave already sweeping up the remains of the shattered pottery.

* * *

Hana was on her way over to one of the many medium sized antique shops that her family owned in mid-Tokyo. She had made it a habit to visit each store that she was in charge of at least once a week. She had already changed out of the god-awful yellow uniform and donned a more professional business attire.

She was on her way to the third out of eight stores that she was directly in charge of, when her phone rang. She glanced at the I.D. and was surprised to read Ootori, Kyoya on the front. She felt something leap up into her chest that she quickly squashed down as she answered.

"Hana Ishibashi." She said into the phone, her voice steady and sure. This wasn't the first time they had talked over the phone.

"Ishibashi-san, I believe that I have some regrettable news to inform you of." Kyoya's voice was the same as normal, but Hana's good hearing caught the small waiver of stress building up in his voice.

"Did you break something?" Hana didn't know what caused her to suddenly lose her formal business tone and take on a much friendlier, almost joking tone, but she could almost feel the silence that descended the line. _Oh dear god, I've overstepped a boundary. Oh god, I failed this. It's not going to hurt our financial status, but it is going to put a dent in anything connected with the Host Club and maybe everyone in them. Crap, and everything was going so well..._

"Actually, Ishibashi-san, something was broken, but I wasn't the one to break it." Hana's inner stream of thoughts suddenly stopped and she could almost see Kyoya's mocking smile, her heart sort of pattering as she looked at his nice dark grey eyes... Hana suddenly closed her eyes and forced the image to the side.

"What was it?" Hana asked, while mentally yelling at herself to keep focused.

"The Renaissance Vase. The last piece of the deal that we were to sell at auction." Kyoya said in his rather monotone drawl. "The new scholarship student knocked it off of the pedestal that it was sitting on." Hana sighed and looked out her window. She was maybe a minute away from her location, and though she didn't like to be driven around, she didn't want to sit out in her car while keeping the shop keepers nervous. She knew what that was like and had tried to make it a point to be punctual. Why did those klutz's in the Host Club just watch where they were going and not make more work for her.

"Ootori-san, I am guessing that you have heard the term 'you break it, you buy it'?" Hana heard a grunt of agreement from the other line of the phone. "That term stands in this agreement. The collection was lent to you, by myself, for you to raise money for your club. And as the pieces were lent to you, any and all damages and repairs are to be paid by the renter, you. If the renter breaks something beyond repair, they must pay the full price of the object as compensation for their clumsiness. If the perpetrator had been a child of one of the normal wealthy families that attend Ouran, I would simply charge them the bill. However, as the scholarship student is the one to blame for this mess, I believe that we will have to have an in length discussion about payment options. I would like to be able to sit down and discuss this with you today if possible. When are you free?" Hana took a deep breath, winded from talking for so long.

"I am free after the Host Club at 6," his smooth voice rumbled over the phone. "I believe that I can arrange for us to be undisturbed for the necessary amount of time to work everything out." Hana felt her mind slowly start slipping into the gutter, but she pinched her hand, snapping her out of it.

"That sounds wonderful." She answered calmly.

"Very well, I believe you know your way to the club room?"

"Yes. Thank you. See you at six."

"See you at six."

Hana shut her phone and pinched the lower bridge of her nose as not to smudge the tiny bit of eye make up she had put on after leaving the school. A sudden decrease in movement let her know that she had reached her destination. She pushed her thoughts about the pesky Host Club aside and continued to check on her shops.

* * *

A/N: Again, I felt this chapter sucked, but that is the inner editor rising up inside trying to make it "perfect" before she will let anyone else see it (aka never). So here this is.

I didn't realize until tonight that one of the inspirations that made me start writing this is Meiyo no Ko's _Clawmarks and Comfort,_ although it is absolutely nothing like this. So thanks to her as well:)


	4. Cousins

A/N: Yay, new chapter, yes? Plot still going slow, but believe me, s*%^ is going to go down when I get to it. I haven't updated in a few days because I'm trying to keep ahead in writing, and I had to get the next section done almost perfect, so yeah, hopefully new chapter (besides this) up soon.:}

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, because believe me, it'd be more like what you see in this fic. Also, I'm sick so please don't hate me for what I put out for the next few days.

* * *

Club sales had gone well. It was the first meeting of the year, and all of the old regulars were back with quite a few new faces thrown into the mix. Kyoya knew that it was going to be a long night while he researched and compiled all of the portfolios for the new customers. He had just bid farewell to his last visitor for the day and started with the final number crunching for the approximation of profits for the day.

He watched as Tamaki ran around, half distracted by the girls, half distracted by the honors student. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the twins started teasing the young girl. He knew that Hani-senpai already knew the girl's gender, and it was only time until the other's figured it out.

Suddenly Tamaki was yelling at him to call his hair stylist, which he did without question. It was just easier that way. After a few minutes, he turned to find Fujioka in the males uniform, which looked quite good on her.

"Ootori-san?" Kyoya suddenly spun around and was met with Hana Ishibashi. She had changed into a business shirt, skirt, and flats and she had added a bit of eye makeup, which made her look far older than her 16 years of age would suggest. But her eyes were still cold as ice and he had to suppress the shiver that he had every time he looked at her.

"Ishibashi-san, I believe that you are early." Kyoya said trying to concentrate on his black book after glancing at the clock. 5:08. She had almost a whole hour until their appointed meeting time.

"Ah, yes. But you see, Ootori-san, I am early for personal matters." Kyoya looked back up at her. She had been scanning the room as he had been staring down at the book, but she suddenly locked his gaze and then smiled. "My sister wishes to join the Host Club," she continued. "And being a very protective older sister, I must make sure that an environment is as safe as it can be. Also I wanted to say hi to Takashi-san and Mitsukuni-san."

She looked at Kyoya, and he realized that she was asking his permission, though she did not need to. It was a strange feeling for him, as he had always felt like she was the one in charge. He checked Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai's schedule to find that they did not have any requested people for the rest of the day. He closed his book and straighten his blazer and looked at the girl who was awaiting his answer. He almost gulped.

"Would you be paying for your time here as a guest at the host club." Hana smiled at him, and to him it seemed like an evil smile, the one that could freeze hell over. _Ice Queen_ Kyoya thought as Hana tilted her head.

"We can discuss that later during the business portion of our meeting." Hana said, and Kyoya knew that he wasn't going to argue.

"My lady." He said as he bowed and waved towards the two senior's table. He saw her bow her head slightly out of her peripherals and he tried to desperately ignore her as she made her way toward's the cousin's table.

* * *

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan!" Mitsukuni came running towards the girl, who caught him in open arms and spun him around a few times. "You finally came!" Hana laughed, a small light thing, but beautiful.

"Yes, yes, I have." She set Mitsukuni down and walked with him hand-in-hand to the table, where she bowed to Takashi before she sat. "I've been busy with work and school, so I have been unable to attend." She said apologetically. Mitsukuni waved away her answer before offering her cake, which she gladly took. Her and Mitsukuni blubbered on to each other with Takashi's occasional "Ah" to interrupt the moments where they both stopped to breathe.

Suddenly a young girl wearing the male's uniform came walking by with a tea tray and cups to the table, and Hana gratefully took the tea. When she left, Hana asked "What's her name?" Mitsukuni almost choked on his cake and Takashi's eyes were wide while helped pound the Lolita's back.

When Mistkuni was breathing again, he looked at Hana. "How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" He asked. Hana looked at him while she thought about it for a second.

"She smells female." Hana said as she pointed to her nose. Mitsukuni and Takashi both just nodded and continued their cake and silence.

"And why are you here?" Mitsukuni asked after finishing his bite only to stick another equally big one into his mouth.

"Business" Hana sighed and spared a glare at Kyoya. Mitsukuni looked slightly disappointed and Takashi leveled a look at the girl.

"Do you still feel that way?" Takashi's voice was gruff and deep, something that Hana had always been thankful for. Hana stared down into her cup. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally just nodded. Takashi was silent and Mitsukuni just put his hand on her's, squeezing it tight for a few seconds before putting another bite of cake in his mouth.

"I think he may feel the same towards you." Mitsukuni said as he finished the last bite on his plate. Hana scoffed.

"What, Mr. Shadow King having feelings? I can't quite believe that." Mitsukuni and Takashi shared a look. Hana noticed and smiled as she continued. "But I swear, if you two do anything, I'm going to have to come and beat you up."

Mitsukuni smiled back. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Hana-chan."

* * *

"So, who is that (A/N: I reread that as "so what is that" and laughed), Kyoya?" A twin on his left asked.

"Yeah, and why is she talking with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai as if they are all best friends?" The twin on his right followed up.

"Her name is Hana Ishibashi, and her family are antique dealers. She owned the vase that Haruhi broke earlier, and she came to settle prices on it. As to why she is talking with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai, I have still yet to find out." He watched as she stood up, gracefully moving her long black hair to the side. Kyoya quickly looked back towards his black book making another few marks, trying to make his mind focus on the words in front of him.

"Kyo-chan!" Kyoya glanced up to see the trio making their way back, Hani-senpai riding on Mori-senpai's shoulders, Hana walking beside them looking regal. She had a smile on her face, but it was more the smile of a wolf before it devour's its prey than one of friendliness. "Kyo-chan, have you met our cousin, Hana-chan!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the statement. He had no idea that the Ice Queen was related to the Wild and Lolita types. He was defiantly going to have to do digging on that.

"Cousin?" Tamaki's voice pierced across Kyoya's ears and started his headache up again. The Host Club King slid himself right in front of Hana and held out a rose while on one knee. "Princess, what gives us the honor have hosting one of our beloved seniors' cousins." Kyoya watched as Hana raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing the idiot through his disguise of charms. However, she took the rose.

"I am actually here to discuss a business deal, however, I had also promised my cousins to come see them at least once in the Host Club." Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he dramatically started blubbering about family always sticking together and unbroken promises and Kyoya tuned him out. There were only a few guests left, the last bit of the Hatachiin's group, a brotherly love scene going on in the background. The clock on the wall reading 5:59, Kyoya made his way towards the incestuous hosts.

"I'm sorry ladies," Kyoya plastered a fake smile on as he addressed the last three girls. "It is now time for closing. However, we will be open at the same time tomorrow, so please come again." The girls quickly made their way to the doors giggling and looking back at the twins the entire time.

Kyoya looked back at where the seniors and Hana were still baring the brunt of Tamaki's delusional mutterings. He was about to walk up and interrupt Tamaki when Hana spoke up.

"Souo?" Tamaki suddenly stopped and took the Ice Queen in his arms.

"Yes, Princess?" Kyoya saw Hana's eyes suddenly harden.

"Shut up." Tamaki suddenly turned into a grey pillar, his arms still around the girl. "And let go of me." Kyoya could almost see ice crystals start to form on Tamaki as the young girl slowly slipped out of his grasp. She walked up to Kyoya, her eyes carefully guarded, a business smile on her face, again reminding him of a wolf. "I believe we have the price of a vase to talk about."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, now you may have an idea why the pairings are undecided... I think I'm leaning towards Hana/Tamaki, but it could still swing towards Kyoya. But hey, review to let me know what you think should happen (between those three and any other character's that you think that I should ship together:}) Also, next chapter will be up when I can get my wonderful sister and beta to read it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fuji-domo on YouTube and her abridged series of Ouran and Soul Eater. Thank you for your wonderful inspiration for all of my days.


	5. Those Pesky Things Called Emotions

A/N: So here is another chapter, because I felt like it. This chapter is actually a really weird combination of really fluffy and really sad, but I hope it works...

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

It was actually relatively easy to work out an agreement between the two. The Host Club (Kyoya) would pay an upfront 2.000.000¥ from the money made from the auction, then the rest of the profits or savings that Haruhi made for the club. Hana looked down at the clauses that Kyoya had hastily typed up and sent to her via email. She leaned her head back onto the seat on her limo as she thought back to her time at the Host Club.

Getting to see Mitsukuni and Takashi was great, but why oh why did Souo have to keep talking on and on. And then, held her in his arms as she used all of her self control to keep from punching him in the face. At least Kyoya had wanted to cooperate.

Hana again sighed as she thought back to the last few minutes she had spent in Music Room #3.

"That sounds good," Kyoya had stood and brushed his uniform off as Hana followed. "I will draft up the official deal tonight."

"Very well, Ootori-san." Hana smiled as she bowed.

"Kyoya, please." The boy with glasses answered after a pause, his hand held out for a hand shake. Hana felt her small crush well up in her, clenching her stomach and sending pains in her chest.

"Hana." She replied, shaking his hand, ignoring the flutters in her stomach as she held his hand.

Hana groaned into her hands as she snapped out of that memory. She berated herself for letting herself get so worked up over the fact that she could now call him by his name. Taking a calming breath, she forced her thoughts aside as she pulled up to the family manor. She quickly moved up the steps to the three story mansion that was a strange mix between traditional and western styles. She was met by Ran, her personal maid and assistant accountant. Ran was a high school student who had been looking for a part time job, one that Hana had been glad to offer her. Over the summer, the two had become fast friends, Hana needing help with more than just helping keep her rooms tidy.

"You are home rather late, Hana-san." Ran said as they made their way through the hallways to Hana's rooms.

"Mh. I had to renegotiate the Host Club deal today." Ran walked into Hana's bedroom right behind the girl.

"Why?" She asked, obviously shocked as Hana put her bag down and made her way to the changing screen. Ran through a pair of pants and a nice shirt over the screen as she stared undress. "Everything was going so smoothly."

"The Renaissance Vase was broken." Hana answered as she through her work blouse over the screen to have it disappear. She heard Ran gasp as she worked on getting the skirt off. "fortunately, Kyoya and I have worked out a way for them to still pay us the 8.000.000 they owe us." She walked out from behind the screen adjusting her hair. She started bushing it by the vanity when she caught Ran's eyes looking at her through the mirror. "What?" She asked at the girls smirk.

"The Shadow King is Kyoya now?" Ran asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Hana ran the brush once more through her hair.

"Shut up."

* * *

Chihiro was struggling with her English. The small letters made sense, made words that made sense, if only they would stay on the page. As it was, they kept floating off and moving around making her have to read a word five times before she would actually be able to understand it.

She sighed and pushed her books away then stood at her window. It viewed the traditional garden that she and Hana used to play through when they were still children. That was another reason why she couldn't concentrate. Where was Hana? Why wasn't she home yet? She should have been home more than an hour ago. There was only one night that someone had come home an hour late and Chihiro was suddenly brought back to that time, five years ago.

Otousan was supposed to be home an hour ago. He said he was going to work, then visiting mother for an hour, then coming home. Why wasn't he here yet. Chihiro had taken Hana's hand in her own as they stared down the long driveway, waiting for the long dark limousine to come crunching up to the stairs, the door opening, their father making excuses as to why he was late. But the limousine never came.

After five minutes, Chihiro heard her sister gasp. She quickly looked up and noticed a hunched figure walking slowly up the drive. "Otousan!" she cried, following her sister down the steps, their hands temporarily unlocked to help them keep their balance as they raced toward their father.

"Otousan?" Hana asked, looking up at their father's face. Anguish twisted his features and old tear tracks left salt lines on his eyes, which looked impossibly old. "Otousan?" Hana repeated, fear making her voice crack. Chihiro grabbed her hand again, a simple barrier of warmth between herself and what she guessed had happened. Their father looked down at them, the terrified features, the tears already making their way down their cheeks.

"She's gone." He said simply. Chihiro thought she heard something crack, but her sister's hand kept her from from being washed away from the flood of emotions that suddenly enveloped her. She could barely see her father's mouth through her tears, opening and closing trying to find more words to say, but she could tell that they would all be empty, hollow things that would make the silence ring even more. "She's gone." He finally got out again, however, this time it seemed like he was saying it in disbelief, as if he had to actually convince himself all over again.

Chihiro quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at Hana, who just stood there. The tears flowing from her eyes and her throat swallowing were the only expression of the emotions within her, her face staring out as if it was chiseled from stone. Or ice.

Chihiro quickly gasped, brining herself back to the present. She forced herself to calm down and think. Their mother had been sick for years and the doctors had told them that it was only a matter of time. There was no one who was currently almost dying, so there had to be another reason why Hana was late.

There was a sudden knock on her door starting Chihiro out of her daze. "Chihiro?" Hana asked through the slightly opened door. "Are you ok?" Chihiro ran across the room, opened the door wide and slammed a hug into her older sister.

Hana just held her, letting her get all of her emotions out. She knew what was wrong with her, knew it was her fault. She slowly pet her hair before she quietly whispered, "It's ok, Chi. I'm here now." Chihiro slowly snuggled deeper into her sisters arms, her warmth a shield from loneliness.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know what it is with me as a writer, but every single time I have a character, it can't be enough to have a whole and complete family, no, somebody has to be dead, insane or dead to other members of the family... I don't actually like writing character deaths, so there won't be one in this fic, but far be it from me if the story starts out and somebody isn't dead.

Alright, enough ranting. I hereby dedicate this chapter to my friend, Amber, who came over and celebrated my birthday with me early today. Your pretty awesome even if I was/am half asleep. Again, thanks to my sister with reading the story and letting me know what I can make better. You are much appreciated:}


	6. Beginnings of Love

A/N: So, I realized with the help of the lovely Starlight Sundae that I was being a silly American using the wrong familial honorifics for Hana... So all of the chapters should be updated now with the correct "Nee-chan", but please message me to let me know if I have missed any.

So besides me being a weirdo trying to speak another language, I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far and it just makes me laugh each time I read it. I hope you love it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own.

* * *

Even though comforting Chihro had taken all of the rest of her energy, Hana had found herself tossing and turning that night, sleep like a fish on land; just as soon as she thought she had grasped it, it wiggled out of her hand. She apparently fell asleep sometime during the night as she woke up to the maid coming into her room to make sure the young mistress was up. All of this culminated to a very tired, very grumpy Hana.

Hana took another swig of her coffee and tried not to gag on the taste. No matter how much cream and sugar she put into the liquid, she still hated the taste, so she just opted to drink it black.

Suddenly, a bright light shown into the careful darkness she had constructed around herself, like a search light breaking into the depths of the Black Magic Club room. Hana almost screamed. She instead opted to glare at the blond Host Club King, but Tamaki was apparently invincible to ice types.

"Princess," He said taking her hand. Hana just sat in her seat and stared straight in front of her, praying that the annoyance that had taken hold of her hand would go away. "What ails you, my dear?"

"Your personality." Hana said. She heard Tamaki sigh as he let go of her hand.

"It is true," the idiot blabbered on, making dramatic poses along the way. "There are so few who share the wonders that my personality brings to people."

"Yeah, they're all dead because they were murdered." Hana looked up after a moment of silence and she saw Tamaki confused, as if he was wondering if he should turn to stone or grow mushrooms in the corner. The teacher walking into the room solved that question for him.

"Tamaki, please stop posing in the classroom." The teacher said as he set his briefcase on the table. He sighed, and Hana could see regret on his face, probably for taking the job at teaching at the school for damn rich kids. Hana took another swig of the disgusting liquid in her hand and forced herself to swallow it instead of spitting it back into the cup.

* * *

_Why did she request me when she obviously doesn't like me?_ Haruhi thought as Ayanokoji kept talking.

"Maybe all of this misfortune is because you keep bothering Tamaki-sama." The princess looked down at her tea, a sly smirk covering her face.

"Oh, I get it. Your jealous of me." Haruhi thought out loud. Ayanokoji sat still for a moment, frozen with her cup halfway to her mouth. Suddenly there was a flurry of moment and Haruhi was leaning over the older girl. Ayanokoji was screaming about how Haruhi was trying to make moves on her and telling someone to do something. Her mind was strangely blank.

Suddenly, Haruhi realized that both she and the girl under her were soaking wet and her brain slowly started moving again. She glanced up and saw two pitchers held up by the twins, their contents spilled onto the two girls on the ground. Tamaki walked up to the edge of the puddle that was slowly spreading out on the floor. Somewhere in Haruhi's mind, she had the lucid thought that she was going to have to clean up this mess.

"Tamaki-sama," Ayanokoji whimpered as the second year pulled her up. Haruhi just sat on the floor, dumbly watching the drama unfold around her.

"Ayanokoji." Tamaki said softly while holding the princess at arms length. "Please do not take the Host Club to be idiots. We know you threw his bag into the pond yesterday." Ayanokoji just stared up at Tamaki, her eyes pleading for him to not do this.

"Tamaki." Ayanokoji whispered, the despair in her eyes echoed in her voice.

"We, as the Host Club must ask you to never return." Tamaki said, his voice final and firm, a huge difference from his normal bouncy attitude.

Ayanokoji ran from the room, tears streaming from her face while she yelled back, "Tamaki, you idiot!"

Haruhi seemed to wake up from a daze to realize that she was still sitting in a puddle of water. She looked up at Tamaki who was holding out his hand to help her up. "Don't worry about it. We have to deal with those types of customers every once in awhile." Haruhi took his hand gratefully as Kyoya spoke up.

"However, we are going to have to make you pay for the uniform." Haruhi cringed as she could mentally hear the numbers on her debt slowly spin higher. Kyoya handed her a bag. "Unfortunately this is the only spare uniform that we have here." Haruhi took it and looked down at the yellow and lace. "It may not be the best but it is all that we have." Haruhi sighed and turned toward the curtained off area in the back that acted as a changing room.

Movement by the door caught her attention as the girl from yesterday walked into the room. She was pretty unforgettable with her black hair and ice blue eyes and she had been sitting with Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai, talking like they were best friends, not Hosts entertaining a lady. However, today she was wearing a school uniform that matched the one in the bag that Haruhi was carrying and she seemed a lot younger than she had yesterday. The girl met her eye, and Haruhi looked away quickly and almost ran towards the changing room.

Once safely behind the curtain, Haruhi shrugged out of her wet blazer. Her shirt was relatively dry, however, it didn't fit anywhere with the girls uniform so she started unbuttoning it.

"Hey, Haruhi, I brought you some..." Haruhi heard a whoosh right as she slipped off the shirt, revealing her camisole underneath. She looked up to see Tamaki holding open the curtain, towels in his hand, his face spectacularly blank in shock. Haruhi stood there awkwardly, staring Tamaki in the face until the curtain escaped his limp hand and fell between them.

* * *

Hana watched as the scholarship student stepped out from behind the curtain, the terrible dress actually looking quite nice on her, which was strange because that dress didn't look good on anybody. Tamaki just stood there like the idiot that he was, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"You know senpai, I figured that it didn't matter if I was known as a boy or a girl, I think that you should judge a person on who they are, not by what they look like." Hana found herself nodding at the girl's wisdom. Suddenly Tamaki blushed a very deep red as he slowly backed away.

"I wonder if this is the beginnings of love." Kyoya muttered under his breath, soft enough so only Hana could hear it.

"At least that gets him off of my back." Hana muttered back, making sure he was able to hear it. She heard him suddenly tense up, and when she looked over, she saw the hair's on the back of his neck stand up, but he simply just pushed up his glasses as he replied with a strangely calm voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure, _Hana_-san." The way he said her name made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. _God, Hana. Keep it together._ Kyoya continued as he turned and looked at her. "Once Tamaki places his affections on something, or someone, he doesn't easily let go of it." Hana stared at him, wondering what he ment when it hit her. Literally hit her.

Hana looked up as Tamaki's arms were wound around her and he looked deep into her eyes as he spun her toward the floor, holding her really close to his face. Far to close. "Princess, I am glad that you came back. My heart was not the same without your soft touch." Hana stared at his eyes, unable to move. _Why are they purple?_ She thought as the idiot kept blabbing on. _I think he likes hearing himself speak._

"Souo?" Hana asked. Tamaki turned his eyes back to her and then leaned over and traced a finger down her face.

"What is it Princess?" Hana glared at him and thought, _I am not going to snap his fingers off, I am not going to rip his throat out, I am not. I'm better than that, though not by much._

"Do you even know my name?" Hana responded, loading as much venom as she could while still keeping her voice monotone. Tamaki froze, the ice in her eyes finally reaching past his blinding personality. Hana sighed, "You don't, do you." Hana heard cracking somewhere, but she was tired of being held down.

She grasped her arms around the Host Club King, and swung both herself and the blond around until they were standing up in normal positions. She then grabbed his arms, which still hadn't moved from around her, and pushed them up as she ducked down and side stepped from his grasp. She brushed out the wrinkles in her dress flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at the rest of the Host Club.

The twins were still ogling over Haruhi in a dress, evil grins slapped on their faces. Takashi looked like he was almost having a hard time holding Mitsukuni back. Hana knew that the Lolita type had felt the anger boil up inside her and he was about to go full Haninozuka on the Host Club King, so she quietly signed that she was going to be ok. She saw Mitsukuni breath in and force the breath out as he regained his charming smile of a child, but she saw his eyes still held the hard certainty that if Tamaki hurt a hair on her head, he was dead. Hana turned to Kyoya who just stared at her, a bit shocked, though he quickly covered it up as he saw her looking at him. He cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up, the light blocking them so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I have the contract agreement right over this way."

* * *

A/N: Ehehehe, so there is that. I just love it when Tamaki makes a fool of himself, but hes so genuine about it that it doesn't give me as much second hand embarrassment, as say Hikaru doing the same thing. I am truly sorry if you have died from second hand embarrassment from Tamaki.

Again and forever more, let me know what you think about it, if you think that I need more in depth stuff somewhere (which is what my sister and lovely beta keeps saying, but we shall see), if you think it is perfect how it is, or if my psudo-Japanese just sucks so bad that you need to sit me down and give me lectures about how the language works. Just let me know...:D

This chapter I would like to dedicate again to Starlight Sundae for her birthday. Happy Birthday darling:}


	7. Crushing Hard

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait my lovelies! I've been sick for the last few weeks and have had this giant writiers block, but here is a chapter for you. I'm also working on the next arc of the story, so be ready for that... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:}

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Ouran.

* * *

Chihiro's first week of High School passed rather quickly. It was a strange experience, going from the impossibly long and boring summer to having almost no time to think. Being stuck in Japan while all of her friends were off vacationing in foreign countries always sucked, but she knew that nothing in the world could move her sister to say yes to practically moving to another country for a few months.

"Ishibashi-san, why is this sentence incorrect?" The young girl snapped out of her thinking and looked up at the board, silently begging the English letters to stay put long enough for her to figure out what was going on. Today, they strongly complied. When the teacher's attention moved onto the next student, Chihiro found her thoughts bombarding her again. Today is the day. Today is my first day at the Host Club. She felt a stupid smile break out on her face, but she knew it was ok, only a few more minutes until school let out, then the hour wait until the Host Club opened, and then...

"Ishibashi-san, is everything alright?" Chihiro looked up at the teacher and smiled politely.

"Yes, Sensei. Everything is just fine." Suddenly the bell rang and there was a rustling from everyone suddenly picking up their bags and racing out the door. Chihiro ran along with the throng, getting caught up with the other girls' chatter.

"Did you hear, today the Host Club is doing a cosplay!"

"Ohh, cosplay? Do you know what the theme is?"

"I don't know, but I heard rumors that it was going to be something that needed a jungle. Akane-chan said that she saw a whole herd of workers bringing tropical plants and flowers up to the room."

"EEEK, I'm so excited I can't wait!"

"And you are coming today, aren't you Chihiro-chan?"

Chihiro smiled, "Of course I am!" By this time the group of girls reached the large courtyard that surrounded the pond and they split off into their separate ways. Chihiro continued on her way and met her sister by one of the benches that lined the courtyard, already furiously typing on her computer. "Nee-chan!" Her bright blue eyes flashed up, a smile already forming on them.

"Are you excited?" She asked as she continued typing away at her laptop. Chihiro stood next to her sister and bounced on her toes.

"And nervous." She answered, breathy. "What if it's not like how I imagined it?"

"It's not." Hana said, never moving her eyes from the screen. "It is chaos in its purest form, something that can't be reasoned with." Chihiro laughed. Hana had a way to make even the most dull thing dramatic. But maybe she wasn't exaggerating. If Chihiro had to ask anyone what the Host Club was truly like, she would only ask Hana, who had already been to the Host Club a few times, but was not there for the male pampering. Hana sensing the slight change in her sister's mood, looked up and smiled softly. "Don't worry Chi, you'll love it."

"You really think so, Nee-chan?" Chihiro let her eyes go anime, a trick that she had learned in grade school. Hana laughed at her sister's antics.

"I know so." She turned back to her computer and kept typing on the keys. "By the way, Mitsukuni-san and Takashi-san are part of the Club, so if you need anything, let them know."

"Oh, alright!" Chihiro said in her high excited voice. She smiled at her sister who kept her eyes locked on the screen in front of her. Somethings had been bothering her since the first day of school, but this had been the first undisturbed moment they'd had since then. The first had been about her crush on the Hatchiin. The second had been in far more comfortable territory for her.

_Just tell her about my crush,_ she thought to herself as she screwed up her courage. "Nee-chan." Hana stopped typing and looked up at her sister.

"Yes, Chihiro." She said. Chihiro mentally cringed, knowing that her sister probably caught the slight warble in her voice. _Alright, be brave,_ she cheered herself on. _You can do it and tell her and not be a coward. Common, Chi!_

"You like Kyoya-senpai, don't you?" Chihiro almost slapped herself. _You had to go, be a coward and blurt that didn't you._ However, Hana just sat there in shock. An anime breeze flew between them, the leaves sounding obnoxiously loud to Chihiro's sensitive ears. "It's ok, I like someone too. Someone not from the family." _There, I said it._

"H-how did you know." Chihiro raised an eyebrow. The last time she had stuttered was when their mother had died. "And what do you mean that you like someone?" Chihiro felt the mother wolf rise up in her sister and she quietly reached out and touched her head, pushing the darkness down. Hana glared up at her sister, but her ice had no affect on her sister, who had seen much worse. "You still haven't answered my questions." She almost growled. "And you aren't leaving until you answer them, even if you miss the Host Club." Chihiro gasped and then she started to gush everything.

"Well for liking Kyoya-senpai, your eyes just got so dreamy as you talk about the whole deal with the vase and how you had to renegotiate the whole deal over and it just didn't seem like you, so I just guessed that you liked someone who was involoved, and you really hate Tamaki-senpai, so I had to figure that it was Kyoya-senpai. And I mean that I really like, like somebody that isn't part of the family." Hana nodded as Chihiro gasped again to get her breath back.

"So who is this mysterious person that you like?" Hana said as she stared Chihiro down. The younger Ishibashi just shuffled and kicked at the paved ground beneath her feet.

"That's complicated." Hana just looked at her with a look that clearly said, _Does it look like I care about that?_ "Really complicated." The only difference to Hana's look was a bit of impatience. Chihiro gulped. "One of the Hatachiins." Hana's eyebrow's shot up and her mouth made a small o shape.

"How can you tell them apart?" Hana asked, suddenly curious. Chihiro sighed.

"I-I can't." She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around. "All I know is that I feel drawn to one of them, but I'm not sure which one it is." _Karou._ A voice whispered in her head. _You like Karou._ Hana looked thoughtful as the bells chimed for the new hour. Chihiro suddenly jumped up and around. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" She shouted as she gripped her books tighter and started running for the music lounge.

"Chihiro!" The girl stopped and turned back to her sister who was now standing, her computer forgotten on the bench next to her. "Hey, just don't be weirded out by the twins themselves during the Host Club." Hana spoke in a normal voice, knowing that the words would carry to her sister on the wind. Chihiro nodded and smiled. "Alright, now go have fun," Hana continued. "I'll meet you at the end of club hours."


	8. Stalking

A/N: So, yay, another chapter up for all of you lovelies. I'm still trying to fumble my way through the next arc of the story, one that starts bringing in my own plot to the story, so its going to be just a bit slower updating than I was before, sorry about that. Also, depending on how the characters start acting, the rating may go up to T, just because of plot stuffs. But I hope you all still like it. So here, enjoy this chapter and look forward to new stuff always.

Disclaimer: What do you mean, I don't own Ouran?!

* * *

Kyoya stood with the rest of the Host Club (minus the commoner) as they posed for the girl's to arrive, already dressed in their Bali attire. The fact that the female host was not present vexed him. However, he pushed it away as the doors opened for the first females. Actually, speak of the devil, it was only Haruhi running in, confusion suddenly bright on her face at the trees and animals that now adorned the room.

"Oh, you finally showed up, Haruhi." The twins noted in one voice. Kyoya almost thanked his minions-ah, fellow hosts for doing his speaking for him.

"According to my calendar, it's still early spring." Haruhi said, pulling out a paper calendar from her pocket, very suspicious of the whole thing. Kyoya smiled. _Commoners._

Suddenly (as it happens often in the Host Club) Tamaki started monolouging about warm weather and kotatsus and normal Tamaki nonsense. When Tamaki paused for breath, Kyoya asked, "Does it bother you the way we dress? Answer carefully, you still owe us 8.000.000¥." Well that wasn't exactly true, she owned 8.000.000¥ to Hana Ishibashi, but he decided that the commoner didn't need to know that. Kyoya glanced at the clock, noticing that it was only a few seconds to open.

"Positions." He said just loud enough for Tamaki and Haruhi to hear him.

"POSITIONS!" Tamaki screamed letting the last four host club member's know that they were about to go on, with the commoner in her school uniform no less. Oh, well, if she doesn't make as much, then that's her fault for being late.

The regulars came rushing in, ogling at the dazzling tropical paradise and half naked men that met them. They squealed and fainted, quickly making their way to their designated host's table. Kyoya never had customers early in the afternoon, so he was surprised when a young first year approached him.

"K-K-Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, her golden eyes wide as her dark brown, curly hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Kyoya had to admit she was pretty, but so was half of the school population, so she just another face in the crowd. The girl seemed to be fiddling with a small piece of lace on her uniform as she kept her wide eyes trained on him. "I-I-I was j-just wond-dering, wh-wh-where-" She was suddenly enveloped by Hani-senpai, who was about an inch taller than her.

"Saru-chan, you actually came too!" _Monkey?_ Kyoya thought, confused by the sudden affection that the third year was showing the first year and the nickname. "Now that you are here, both of my beautiful cousins have come to the Host Club!" Kyoya blinked as Hani-senpai dragged the girl away. That was Chihiro Ishibashi? That little thing of warmth and spark is the younger sister of the beautifully dangerous Ice Queen?

"But why monkey?" Kyoya mused out loud, watching as Hani-senpai pulled her toward his table where he sat with Mori-senpai to meet all of his guests.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Kyoya stiffened, a shiver running down his spine as the temperature dropped a couple of degrees, despite the heater turned up at full blast. He mentally cursed the girl standing behind him, wondering how in the world she could sneak up so easily on him.

"Welcome to the Host Club, _Hana_-san." He replied, putting a special emphasis on her name. He heard her suck in a breath and quietly smiled to himself. He was a host. His job was to flirt with girls and figure out exactly how they wanted to be flirted with. That coupled with his obsessive need to know everything about everybody had led him come to the conclusion that the girl had a crush on him. That didn't mean that she didn't scare the daylights out of him. "May I ask why you are here today?" He watched as her ice cold eyes flicker around the room taking in everything, the only moment in her face.

"I'm stalking." She suddenly turned to him, and he almost shivered as her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. "I am very protective of what is mine." She almost growled, looking back to her sister and Kyoya almost breathed a sigh of relief. Her next statement was so quiet that Kyoya almost didn't catch what she said next. "I'm almost more protective than Mitsukuni." Kyoya felt his eyebrows raise.

The extensive research that he had done on the Ishibashi family had revealed a few things, like how Mori-senpai and the girls were second cousins, sharing a common grandfather, and that Mitsukuni had practically adopted the girls as sisters after their mother died. However, his research had raised almost more questions than it solved, such as what was the disease that their mother died from. Those records had been impossible to find, not being part of the public domain. Also the health records of both the girls had not been available, save those that were created and kept by Ouran. And why did Anarise Morinozuka marry Ken'ichi Ishibashi? These and quite a few other choice questions were the things that now kept Kyoya up at night.

Kyoya cleared his head and suddenly held out his hand to the Ice Queen who was still watching her sister make her way around the room, Hani-senpai introducing her to every host, giggling like a child showing off a new toy. Hana looked down at his hand and then looked up at his face. Kyoya could see no outward changes in the girl's face, but he made himself smirk anyways. "Would you like to join me?" He asked. Hana raised an eyebrow at him, which was the most emotion he had ever seen on her face. "Your sister is bound to choose a host table to frequent, however, she doesn't have to choose today. So why don't _we_" Kyoya put a special emphasis on 'we' and was rewarded with another gasp "go sit down at my table and enjoy the beauty of the tropics around us while you 'stalk' your sister's every move." Hana turned and glared ice shards at Kyoya, and he was very glad when she turned on her heel and stalked toward the only empty table in the third music room.

* * *

"Saru-chan, you came too!" Chihiro turned from the intimidating form of Kyoya Ootori as her older cousin tackled her in a hug. "Now that you are here, both of my beautiful cousins have come to the Host Club! Common Saru-chan, let me introduce you to all of the other beautiful ladies here."

Chihiro found herself flying across the thrid music room to a set of couches where Takashi was sitting with a few older girls, pulled relentlessly by the Lolita type. "Takashi, look at who came to the Host Club!" Mitsukuni said as Chihiro regained her footing. She smiled up at her older cousin and saw him smiling back, well, what counts as smiling for him.

"Chihiro, these are some of our favorite ladies here," Mitsukuni said, still holding her hand as he pointed to each girl, introducing them. Chihiro smiled politely as the girls started squealing at the cute little senior holding his shorter cousin's hand.

"Chihiro-kun, will you be joining us at our table for today?" One of the girls asked, hearts still popping out around her at how cute her and her cousin were.

"I-I don't think so," Chihiro stuttered, completely forgetting the girl's name. "I want to enjoy the club to its fullest, and well.." She turned to look at Mitsukuni and smiled. "I wouldn't want to take away your time from my cousin." She giggled, and one of the girls fainted at cute overload.

"**IT'S ALRIGHT**!" the other three girls squealed. "**WE DON'T MIND**."

"Come on, Saru-chan!" Mitsukuni was suddenly pulling her away to another of the tables. "I'm going to have to introduce you to all of the club members!" Chihiro laughed as she was pulled along to a table where Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around each other. Mitsukuni stopped in the middle of the room and pointed to them, "That's Hika-chan and Kao-chan, and that's Tama-chan." He continued pointing to the blond King who was currently occupied by staring deep into a girl's eye. _How about no,_ Chihiro thought as she looked back to the twins. Although she still felt drawn towards the twin who was staring up to his brother's eyes, she also felt her stomach knot in jealousy. Probably not the best bet.

"I'd rather sit with you and Takashi," She said quietly turning up to Mitsukuni. He just nodded and giggled and then pulled her away again, this time towards a young man who was still in his uniform and carrying a tray set.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come meet my cousin, Chihiro-chan!" He looked up and Chihiro noticed that he was the scholarship student. _I thought he was a girl._ Chihiro thought, slightly confused, but she just smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet you Chihiro-chan," He bowed slightly, making sure that he didn't drop any of the china. Chihiro felt herself drawn to the strange scholarship student and she smiled as she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too Haruhi-kun. Would you mind if I requested you for today?" Haruhi and Mitsukuni both looked as surprised as Chihiro's statement as she was. _Why did I just request the honor's student that I had thought was a girl?_

"I would love it if you requested me today," Haruhi laughed, a calming laugh that was actually really cute for a guy. Too cute. Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the Natural type. _I'm still confused about your gender, but I'm going to let it go for now._ Chihiro told Haruhi in her head as the host put down the tea set and made his way to the only hostless table in the room.

Next to her, Mitsukuni giggled and finally released her hand when they stood in front of Haruhi's table. "I'm going to go back to Takashi now. Be careful, 'kay?" Chihiro giggled and sat down as her cousin skipped away, grabbing two identical flower wreaths along the way.

"I still have no idea about those two." Haruhi muttered under his breath as Mitsukuni climbed up Takashi and placed one of the wreaths around his neck.

"Did you say something Haruhi-kun?" Chihiro asked quietly. Haruhi just looked at Chihiro and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking with my mother." Chihiro giggled and took Haruhi's hand in her own.

"It's alright, I sometimes talk to my mom too." Haruhi's eyes grew wide and then he smiled and squeezed her hand. Chihiro released his hand as two other girls came and sat down at the table. Haruhi smiled as he sat down and Chihiro noticed her sister sitting with Kyoya and smiled. _Silly, Nee-chan. You just wanted to see him without his shirt on._

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe, Chi knows what's going on *eyebrow wiggle.*

Let me know what you are thinking so far, what you hate, what you like, if you think that I am the next J.K. Rowling (or not), etc. My ego needs some feeding:} Or just say "I like." That literally makes me sit there and squeal for a few seconds. But thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.


	9. Moving On

A/N: Hey kiddos, I'm back and with new stuffs happening! This chapter is a bit of filler while I organize all of my thoughts, or at least that's what I want to betray. In reality I'm scrambling around in the background like a chicken with it's head cut off. But to let you know, I think about this fic every single day, even if I can't do anything with it because of technical issues or I haven't slept well enough to write. And I'm actually really excited to see where its going.

Inspiration: My sister, Bastille,and Tamaki sitting in a corner of my mind telling me that I need to update. (You happy now?)

Disclaimer: Wow, you really had me going there for a moment.

* * *

The morning's ride to school was a quiet one. Hana was still half asleep and Chihiro knew that it wasn't a wise thing to try and wake her up. The younger sighed and looked back out the window to the quickly receding landscape. It had been an eventful last few weeks.

First there was the Host Club ball. Chihiro had the time of her life, laughing and dancing while the Host Club entertianed all of the young ladies that had come. Then, at the climax of the party, Haruhi had been chosen to give Kanako a kiss on the cheek, but he had been pushed by Tamaki-senpai and had actually given her a kiss on the lips. Later that night, Hana had been acting strange after a meeting with one of their long time business partners, and she still has yet to tell Chihiro about it.

Then there had been the physical exam, which seemed to put the entire Host Club into an uproar over something, Chihiro still didn't know what. Then the new girl Renge had come in and thrown the entire Host Club into making a movie with totally strange character changes (she and Hana still laughed at Mituskuni in the movie) and installing a giant rotating pedestal that she would make her grand entrances on. Chihiro was so confused about what the excentric otaku would want here in Japan.

And on top of all that, Chihiro had been consistently debating if Haruhi was male or female. She knew that it shouldn't matter whether her favorite host was the same or different gender, but it was bothering for some unknown reason. Chihiro sighed again as the limo pulled up to the school gates and she made the resolution to ask Haruhi when she had a chance.

"Are you doing alright?" Chihiro started out of her thoughts when she heard Hana in front of her. She looked up to see that her sister had already gotten out of the car and was holding the door open for her. Chihiro grabbed her bag and scrambled out of the limo.

"I'm alright." She said as she straightened out the dress and the limo drove away. "Just thinking about things." Hana raised an eyebrow at her and Chihiro felt that her older sister knew that she was withholding information. She smiled innocently up to her sister and quickly started walking into the building. She was looking forward to a quiet day at Ouran High School for once, but the fates were never kind to her family.

* * *

Hana watched her sister quickly walk into the school. She had been a bit quiet for the past few days, and Hana couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault. The night of the party she had been frustrated by her latest work, and ever since, she hadn't been able to spend the time she would have liked with Chihiro. But that couldn't be helped.

Hana finally sighed as she started walking into the school grounds. She stiffened as she smelled a familiar sent and held back a groan. A quick glance around the courtyard confirmed her nose and she tried to subtly quicken her pace to avoid a meeting. However, the fates were never on her side and she felt her skin crawl as a young man dressed entirely in black met her pace next to her.

"Miss me, love?" Hana closed her eyes as she answered through clenched teeth.

"Not a bit, Kaito." She heard him chuckle as they walked into the building. "What do you need, freak?" She sent him a death glare, but he chuckled again and shook his head.

"Look who's talking." He waved a hand to Hana and she ignored it. Kaito sighed and shook his head again. "You never did have a sense of humor. Very well. Father wanted me to ask you when the shipments will come in." Hana sighed very slightly. At least he didn't ask about _that_.

"They should be in either by tomorrow or the next day. Flying ancient Incan pottery is an extremely tricky business." By this time the two had reached the 2-A classroom and Hana was about to make her escape when Kaito completely blocked the door with a smirk on his face.

"Facinating." Hana felt the anger rise up in her chest and tried to project it all in the glare that she was shooting at the boy blocking her way. "Now I must ask you a very important question." Kaito picked up her hand and held it close to him. Hana tried to make her glare harder. "Would you marry-"

"No." Hana cut him off. "The answer is no. The answer has been no since the first time you asked in middle school, and it will forever be no unless I have an extreme change of heart, which doesn't seem likely in the near future. Now," Hana yanked her hand out of his grip. "Move out of the way so I can get into my class." Instead of waiting for Kaito to move out of the way, she shoved him out of the door way. She heard him chuckling behind her and turned back to glare at the doorway, only to see Kyoya standing there.

"Oh, sorry, Kyoya-san." Hana said, putting as much sincerity as she could muster into her voice. She glared to the side as she mumbled. "That was ment for someone else." Their exchanges had dwindled down to seeing each other in class or when Hana came to check up on Chihro at the Host Club and there was a really awkward pause.

"It is quite alright, Hana-san." Hana looked up at the Cool type as he made his way to his desk. "It's just not something someone expects this early in the morning." He said it with a smile on his face, but Hana saw the slight tremble in his hands as he placed the bag on his desk. _Oh god, I didn't think that my glare was bad enough to scare the great Shadow King._ Hana thought as she slid into her seat.

She sighed as Tamaki came running in and huddled behind Kyoya. "Kyoya, hide me." Hana heard Kyoya sigh as Tamaki continued. "Nekozawa's after me."

"Tamaki, sit down class is about to start." Kyoya said quietly, and Hana heard the Host Club King scramble to his seat dutifully. Hana stared straight ahead, thanking the fates that Tamaki hadn't tired to make any moves on her since he found out Haruhi's gender. She felt sorry for the female host, but Hana was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle it if she was also getting that sort of attention from Tamaki.

Her day went by quickly until History, when the teacher told them to break up into groups of three for a project. Hana felt like gouging her eyes out with her pen, but she calmly breathed in and forced it out as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around only to see Tamaki shrink back from her glance. She tilted her head to the side and she saw the blond swallow a few times before he suddenly gushed at her.

"Hana-san, would you like to work in our group? It would be only Kyoya and I and I noticed that you didn't have a group yet, so it would totally work out!" Hana could almost see a tail wagging behind him as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She swallowed back a chuckle as she looked toward Kyoya who had his blank face on as he typed away on his laptop. Hana wasn't even sure if he had heard Tamaki's offer, or if he even cared. And Tamaki had a point, even if she didn't want to admit it. There were very few people who would be willing to work with the Ice Queen.

"I would be delighted," Hana said with a very faint smile on her face. _Well, this is going to be interesting,_ she thought to herself.


	10. Toys, Vases and the Black Magic Club

A/N: So I'm not sure how many people are keeping track, but I totally skipped a bunch of stuff from the anime and manga. I hope you don't mind. It just had nothing to do with this story and would have made this drag on forever and I probably would have shot my computer.

Disclaimer: How about no...

* * *

"**Let's play the Which One of Us is Hikaru Game!**" Chihiro stood just out side the group of girls that were gathered around the red-headed devils.

"But its so hard when you wear your hats!" One of the girls said thoughtfully. "You're completely identical."

"**Many girls have tried to tell us apart, but all have failed**" the twins continued. Chihiro's eyes flicked up to Haruhi as he walked behind the two.

"That's the stupidest game I've ever heard of." The twins turned to the Natrual Host as they complained in unison.

"**What you have a problem with it?**" Haruhi turned around and shrugged.

"Not really." He replied. "I just don't know how you two are so popular." Chihro listened though the conversation that ensued and could sum it up in one word: Gay.

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai came screeching around the corner with a computer. He thrust it into the group of girls, who all ogled around the pictures of naked Haruhi. Chihiro sighed to herself. _Well I guess that solves that question,_ she thought as she looked closer at the computer and noticed the slight smudging of photoshop around the face and hair. _Or not._ She turned around and saw Tamaki-senpai holding up a dress for Haruhi to try on.

"I agree with Tamaki-senpai," one of the girls still ogling at the computer said. "I would love to see Haruhi in a dress." All of the girls burst out screaming, and Chihiro couldn't help but feel at least a bit sorry for him.

"I think he would look cute in whatever he choose to wear." She put in, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment as the whole room grew quiet to listen to her. _Please look away, please look away._ Chihiro thought nervously.

Thankfully, all of the faces turned away again as there was some type of commotion (there was always something going on in the club room), and Chihiro heard from Haruhi a very annoyed "I am not your toy!" She glanced over to where the twins were wrapping their arms around him and had to quickly stifle a pang of jealousy. _No. Not right now, Chi._ She thought to herself as she walked up behind the trio.

"You want a toy?" Chihiro froze as the low voice cut through the noise of the loud room quite easily. She turned to the hidden door that she had noticed on her third day here and saw Nekozawa-senpai sticking his face through the door, Beelzenef waving at them. She swallowed down her relief when she noticed it was only the Black Magic Club's president and his second in command was no where to be seen.

Chihiro watched off to the side for a few seconds as Tamaki told the horrors of the curse that Nekozawa-senpai had placed on him until she felt a familiar hand slide into hers. "Saru-chan!" Chihiro turned up to Mitsukuni's smiling face, her mood suddenly lightened. "Come eat cake with me!" Chihiro giggled as she raced across the room with her older cousin. When they reached his hosting table with Takashi, they heard a scream of "MURDERERS!" and Chihiro turned just enough to see Nekozawa-senpai running out of the club room into the dark doors, which suddenly lost most of their ominous presence. She sighed in relief, and her sharp hearing caught a slight sigh from Mitsukuni as well. It was quickly covered up by a cry of "Cake!" and Chihiro pushed it away for thinking about later.

* * *

Hana walked into the Black Magic Club room with barely a blink of her eye. Well, she did shiver a little, but it was only because Nekozawa was always hot under his thick cloak, so the heat stayed off.

"Hana-senpai," The black haired girl turned to see Reiko Kanazuki, the only female member of the Black Magic Club. The younger girl was bowing toward Hana, who just nodded at the curse expert. "What brings you to the Black Magic Club?" Hana glanced at the other two members of the club in the room, brothers Kiyoshi and Hibiki Tsukino, but the two seemed to be bent over a book.

"I am actually looking for Nekozawa-senpai," Hana said as she turned back to Reiko. The girl kept a blank face as Hana continued. "He was the one who asked me to come here."

"You mean, _summoned_ you here." Hana swallowed to keep from growling at the new voice in the room.

"No, Kaito. He asked me to come about business." She glared up at the Black Magic Club's Vice-President as he stepped closer to her. Reiko, who had lost interest in the conversation went back to reading the book that her nose had been buried in before she had greeted Hana. Kaito tapped the side of his chin as he spoke again.

"No, I'm pretty sure that he _summoned_ you, knowing your little problem." Kaito smirked the smirk that made Hana wanted to dig his heart out with a spoon and then serve it to him on a silver platter.

"I'm actually sure that the only person that Nekozawa-senpai can _summon_ is you, figuring that we share that 'little problem'." Hana snapped back, which effectively made Kaito's smirk faulter, and she saw a slight flicker of anger in his eyes. "Speaking of the devil, where is your President?" The big black doors at the other end of the club room suddenly burst open and slammed shut as Nekozawa leaned up against them, Beelzenef firmly on his hand. The Black Magic Club President slowly slid down the door to a sitting position as Kaito made his way towards him. Hana followed at a much slower pace, mainly to keep herself as far away from the Vice-President as possible.

"What happened, boss?" Kaito said as he squatted down next to the eccentric cat worshiper.

"Hatachiins... Flashlight... Murderers..." Nekozawa said between gasping breaths. Beelzenef nodded frantically to drive the senior's point home. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get up." Kaito tried pulling Nekozawa off of the floor, only to have the Black Magic Club President go limp. "You aren't dead yet, are you?" Nekozawa shook his head, though his eyes remained closed. "Then get up and plot revenge on those terrible twins." Nekozawa just sat on the floor, Beelzenef hovering over him with a fan, making sure that he stayed cool. However, Hana had just about had enough.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, and Nekozawa looked up at her. When she was sure that she had his attention, she continued. "You asked me to come today." That seemed to put the spark back into the President's eyes.

"Yes, let me see." Nekozawa finally got up off of the floor and moved towards a stack of papers on a table, ruffling through them, Beelzenef glancing at the papers as Nekozawa moved them around. The Black Magic Club President finally found what he was looking for, and he handed Hana a small stack. She took them and started looking though them.

"I'm guessing that you are looking for these exact vases? All of them?" Hana said as she flipped though the pictures. Most of them she could name off of the top of her head, however, a few slipped through and one she had never even seen before. "And what exactly are you wanting with them?" She asked looking up at Nekozawa as she remembered more details on certain vases.

"I am not sure." Hana stared at Nekozawa with a blank face. He shrugged and pointed towards Kioyshi and Hibiki as he continued. "Dreams don't always tell the exact details..."

"No deal." Hana said as she slammed the papers back on the table. "If you have no idea what exactly you are purchasing, then I cannot sell it. I'm not even sure one of those pieces exist, and I don't really find antiques by picture googling them. Also three of them are in private hands, and I am not going to go through the trouble of trying to make them sell it just so I can give it to you for practically free." There was also one that had been sealed away for the past twenty years, and she was not letting Kaito anywhere near that thing, but she wasn't going to let them know about that. "I'm sorry, it's too much trouble on my part." She stared at Nekozawa who seemed a bit stunned at her sharp retort.

"I-I didn't realize.." Hana smiled a bit. Of course he didn't. He probably didn't even know what half of the objects in the room did. She held up a hand to keep the black clad senior from talking forever.

"Its alright," She said. "Not a lot of people understand that, so your alright. As you know, I can't get all of these," Hana gestured toward the papers. "But let me see what I can do about the ones that are available."

"Ah, thank you, Hana-san!" Nekozawa bowed at her, and Beelzenef took the opportunity to wave at Hana. Hana smiled and waved back as Nekozawa stood back up, the dark cowl covering his features. "When do you think we could get them moved in?" Hana sighed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a really long afternoon in the North building's basement.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. Slightly. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and you have a great day/night/whatever.:}


	11. Why Wouldn't I Care?

A/N: Omg, it has been forever since I've updated. I'm not even sure when I did last, just know that I have not been writing on this and I finally guilt tripped myself, so here you go:)

I hope you enjoy this, I had to go back and rewrite it like 5 times. Alright, moving on.

Dislaimer: I do not own, even though that would be freaking cool:}

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, can we come over to your house on our next day off?" Chihiro cursed her amazing hearing at being able to pick out ever single thing that was said by everyone in the 3rd music room, but only hearing conversations between the Hosts. She quickly excused herself from Mitsukuni and Takashi's table and made her way to an unobtrusive corner to listen in on the conversation as the twins kept bugging Haruhi. She couldn't help but feel like there was something big about to happen, and she knew that she would hear to whole conversation anyway, so it was easier to be sneaky than having to describe why she was hearing a conversation on the other side of the room.

"**Alright. We'll settle this with a game**." The twins said pulling on their identical hats. "**If you can't guess which one is Hikaru, your penalty is that we get to come over to your house**." The two of them suddenly started switching around, faster than any person could keep track of, however, Chihiro kept the two straight by her feeling. When the twins stopped spinning, Chihiro felt the gentle pulling to the one on her left. She slipped out from the corner as Haruhi pointed to the one she felt drawn towards.

"This one is Kaoru, that one's Hikaru." Chihiro stopped in the middle of her step as she felt something deep in her click, but it was apparently only Chihiro as the twins just threw their arms wide and cried.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!" Chihiro walked up behind Haruhi as he smiled up at the twins.

"No, I know I'm right. You two may look identical, but you are very different." Chihiro watched as the twins gasped in shock. _So they would always say that we got it wrong whenever we guessed._ Chihiro thought as one of the girls asked Haruhi how he did it. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, Hikaru's actions and speech make him come off more mischievous." Haruhi smacked his fist into his palm. Chihiro glanced back at the twins when the one she liked suddenly started chucking.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Hikaru lifted his head as his brother continued laughing.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with that. I speak my mind and I'm honest. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that can't be trusted." Kaoru stopped laughing and lifted his head to mirror his brother.

"Don't turn this around, Hikaru. Afterall, I'm always going along with your selfish games." Chihiro looked back and forth between the two brothers, feeling the tension in the room grow thick even through the other girls attention was occupied elsewhere.

"I may suggest the games, but your the one who really gets into them. Why don't you just stop if you hate them so much."

"Because I don't want you to look dumb on your own. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I also noticed that you were quick to make a pass at her." _Well there goes that mystery._ Chihiro thought glumly as Kaoru continued. "Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" That caught all of the other girls and Tamaki-senpai's attention, and three sided arguing broke out between the twins and Tamaki-senpai, while it left Chihiro reeling. Renge suddenly joined the fray, and Chihiro moved away from the otaku crazed french girl only to find herself near the netoreous Shadow King.

Chihiro suddenly felt brave with all of the commotion in the club room, so she turned to Kyoya-senapi and asked, "Is Haruhi a girl?" The sudden jerk of his pen stopping and the glint of the light off of his glasses was enough to let Chihiro know that she guessed right, but the sudden rise of noise from the twins drew her attention from the tall second year next to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been yelling at each other though out the entire delay, but now they were locked in a flat out shouting match, each brining up each others weaknesses and exposing them like only siblings can. The fangirls, who finally took notice of the "brotherly love fight," started squealing in the background, completely oblivious to the tension that Chihiro felt like she was drowning in.

The shouting match ended with both glaring at each other and screaming in unison "**That's it, we're through!**" The squeals of the fangirls died as they realized that the fight was for real and the twins stalked to the different corners of the room. Chihiro sucked in a breath, which sounded like thunder to her ears, and looked between the two identical bodies huddled in the corners.

Somewhere, one of the girls had enough tact to pick up her things and slowly start to make her way towards the door. The other's followed, but Chihiro felt herself glued into place, her only movement was her eyes flickering back and forth between the two red-heads sitting in the corner. She had always been very empathetic, and the fight that she had just watched had sent her reeling into a see-saw of emotions. As the last of the girls made their way out, Hikaru stomped out the door leaving the club behind in shock.

Chihiro heard a swish of fabric behind her. "What happened?" A familiar voice asked quietly into the now almost too quiet room.

"The twins had a fight, Nee-chan." Chihiro said without taking her eyes off Kaoru, who was sitting on the far side of the room. The constant pull that she felt towards him was now stronger than ever. Chihiro blinked, suddenly realizing that she had taken a few steps toward that corner of the room without even realizing it.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she hesitated in the middle of the room. _I can't do anything to help him. But I can't really stand here and not do anything._ Chihiro stood in her awkward position, debating on whether or not she wanted to move forward or back when Kaoru stood up and hurried from the room, much like his brother a few minutes prior. Chihiro stumbled after him, moving more by instinct than by anything else. She flung the door open after it closed from Kaoru's hasty escape, and looked down the hall to see him running down the hallway.

"Kaoru!" She cried as she took after him. She figured that it was pointless to argue with herself on why she was doing this. She caught up with Kaoru relatively easy and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Kaoru, are you alright?" she asked as Kaoru spun around, shock and tears on his face. Chihiro let go of his arm as he angrily yanked it out of her grip.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why would you care anyway?" He asked as he turned around and Chihiro watched his back as he scrubbed furiously at his eyes. Chihiro felt a faint anger and indignation rise in her chest.

"Why wouldn't I care?" she asked. "You just got into a huge fight with your brother. That would make even the most calm people upset." Kaoru sniffed one more time and then was silent, his back still turned to Chihiro.

Chihiro panicked. Up to this point she had been following an instinct or letting her emotions rule what she was saying or doing, but now in the silence, her mind caught up with her actions and she was left with nothing. Well almost nothing. There was a small thought that had wormed its way into her mind. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Is this the first fight that you and Hikaru have had?" she asked quietly. She watched him for a minute before he nodded. She felt relief flood her because her haunch was right, but it was quickly replaced by a sadness for the twins. Still following her intuition, she swallowed and walked up to Kaoru and took his hand in hers. Ignoring her pounding heart, she smiled up at Kaoru's surprised face. "I'm sure that you two will work it out." She said and she squeezed his hand. Her heart pinched as she let go of his hand, but any longer and it would have gotten really awkward. She smiled up at the tall red-head and then turned to leave and hide her blushing face. She forced a breath out as she heard Kaoru behind her.

"Why do you care so much?" Chihiro turned around to see Kaoru's earnest eyes looking back at her. She stuttered and blushed, the question taking her completely off guard.

"I don't know. That's just the way that I am." She quickly looked around the hallway, trying to find anything to look at except the tall red-head starting at her. She caught sight of the window and focused on the golden light reflecting and refracting within the glass. "I guess I just don't like other people to be unhappy." There was moment of silence, but Chihiro quickly snapped out of her daze and looked back up at the twin in front of her. He was staring at the ground like he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle and Chihiro felt her breath catch in her throat. _Keep it together, Chi_. She thought to herself.

"Go make up with Hikaru." She said into the silence. Kaoru's eyes glanced up her as she continued. "I'm sure that he feels just as bad as you do about this whole thing." She smiled a whole hearted smile up at the tall red-head as he nodded. She turned to leave, but was stopped again by Kaoru.

"Hey, Chihiro," Chihiro turned around quickly, surprised that Kaoru even knew her name. She titled her head at the red-head. His were eyes red from crying, but he had a half-smirk on his face. "Thanks. I guess its nice having someone who cares." He then turned around and ran toward the exit of the building. Chihiro just stood there flabbergasted. Today was definitely not what she planned it to be.

* * *

A/N: *wipes sweat from forehead* Well that's done. Let me know what you think in reviews. Like, seriously, I live off of reviews.

Also, I am kinda writing another Ouran story in the background *coughactuallywhatiwasdoinwheniwasn'twritingthiscough* It's going to be a sci-fi, but I want to know if any of you would be interested in reading something like that, and if so, please PM me or tell me in your review. (See what I did there?)


	12. Magic Doors and Hair Dye

A/N: So after half a month, I finally update. Sorry about that... I had absolutely no motivation and I was sick. But now that I'm better let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

After what felt like hours and hours of trying to explain to Nekozawa why you couldn't just summon the vases into the room and have the money put into your account ("What, you don't think I'm trustworthy with my money?" "No, but I also can't summon things. It's not really my style."), Hana felt like she had all of her insides squeezed out of her. She bid the club President good day and then glared at the Vice-President as he walked up to her.

"I hope you know that I have no bounds to keep me from doing anything drastic." She growled at him. He stopped a few feet away before taking a hesitant step forward, hope shining in his eyes.

"Would you at least consider changing your mind?" Hana tried to force even more of her anger out onto him, and he took a step back.

"No. Now if you excuse me, I've had a tiring day, and I believe I'll be leaving." Hana turned from him and towards the large black doors that Nekozawa had rushed through earlier. She opened the door to a dark void. _Of course he would use the door._ Hana thought to herself quietly. "Music Room #3." She told the door. The dark reached towards Hana as she stepped though it.

There was a terrible moment of confusion for Hana, unsure of where up and down were, even though she could feel the floor beneath her feet and she felt neasea bubble up into her throat. She swallowed it down and focused on the room to find the entire female population of the host club screaming at something in the middle of the room. She shook her head and passed it off to the girls being themselves and closed the door to break the connection with Black Magic club room. Wouldn't want to have to explain that.

"**Your mother wears too much make-up.**" Hana turned back to the middle of the room, staring again at the middle of the Host Club. "**That's it, we're through**!" Hana saw two identical red-heads stalk off to opposite sides of the room. The fangirls suddenly stopped screaming and stared. Hana's head started hurting again at the sudden lack of noise and she ground her palms into her eyes.

When she pulled her hands away from her face, the ladies were quietly making their way out of the room, quietly glancing at the boys at either side of the room. Hana glanced at host members, most shocked with blank faces. Even Takashi, with his normally stoic face, had his eyebrows raised. The only one who didn't seem overly affected by the twins' outburst was Kyoya, but he was writing madly in his little black book, probably already thinking of how this was going to effect the club and its finances.

She started making her way over to him when the twin farthest from her suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, pushing the last few customers out of his way. She closed the space between her and Kyoya and noticed Chihiro standing close to him.

"What was that all about?" Hana asked, not caring which one of the two answered. She heard Kyoya's pen falter on his papers as Chihiro answered her without looking at her.

"The twins had a fight, Nee-chan." Hana raised a brow as she looked at the remaining Hatachiin in the room. Concern and curiosity welled up in her as she watched her sister take off after the twin as he bolted from the room.

"I must admit, your sister is extremely perceptive," Kyoya said suddenly and Hana looked at him questioningly. "It only took her a few weeks to figure out Haruhi is a girl."

"I'm actually curious as to why it took her so long to figure it out." Hana said as she watched her sister run out of the room after the Hatachiin. "She usually has an innate knowledge about that sort of thing." _She has been a bit to quiet lately._ Hana thought to herself.

"Interesting," Kyoya said as he wrote some more in that black book of his. "Now, Hana-san, I believe that you are here because of our history project?" Hana sighed. She had completely forgot about the project with all of the other things that were happening with the Black Magic Club and Chihiro. _It never rains, it pours_. Hana mused.

* * *

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Kaoru asked his older brother.

"Yeah, pass me the bottle of pink dye." Hikaru answered. Kaoru did as he was asked, but doubts still pestered him.

"But what if we mess up?" He asked as he looked at the bottle of blue dye in his hand. "I don't want to have only half of my hair a strange color." He watched as Hikaru kept squirting the liquid into his hair, already turning a washed out color of what it was going to be.

"Don't worry," He said looking at his work so far. "If we mess up, well just have our hair stylist do it over. I'm sure he wont mind." Hikaru smiled his devious smile and Kaoru felt a similar one spread over his face. It was Hikaru's genius idea to stage a long lasting fight off of their earlier clash. They didn't really have a plan for how far they were going to take it, but it was anything to relieve the boredom.

Kaoru started working the colored liquid through his hair as he thought back to all that had happened that day. When he had gotten home, it took some convincing to get Hikaru back to normal. Kaoru could still feel some of the tension between him and his brother, but he pushed that thought aside as he rubbed the dye into his hair. He didn't want to think about what that could mean.

And then there was Chihiro Ishibashi. Kaoru really didn't know what to make of her. He had first noticed her back on the first day of school when she correctly picked Hikaru in their game. She had said it with such conviction, such confidence, it was almost hard to tell her that she was "wrong". He forgot about her after that, being entertained by Haruhi and all of the other things that were happening in the Host Club.

Then Chihiro started coming to the Host Club, and Kaoru started noticing her everywhere. When she walked into a room, when she left, when she was in his and Hikaru's English class, when she was gone from their Conversational French class, when she came to the Host Club. At first, it felt a little weird for him to notice someone other than Hikaru, but then it became a natural thing.

And then in the hall, buried in the hate for himself because he hurt his brother, she came in and told him that she cared about him. Not him as a Hatachiin twin, as one of a pair, but him as Kaoru. As an individual. _She doesn't even know me that well._ He thought as he spread more of the thick dye into his hair. _But she wants me to be happy._ That thought gave him a weird feeling, almost like adrenaline, but very different.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up at his brother whose hair was now completely covered in the thick goo.

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"You ok?" Kaoru looked into the mirror and saw Hikaru staring at him through his reflection.

"I don't know. I think so." Kaoru said staring back. Hikaru's gaze moved from his twin's eyes to his half covered hair and he held out his hand.

"Give me that. Your missing spots all over the places."


	13. You Should Know

A/N: Alright, here is the 13th chapter. I'm not going to lie, I've had this written since February, I think, but I've held it back because I wasn't sure if it flowed or not. Well, I don't care about that anymore, so here it is.

I also have another confession to make: since the beginning, I've had written two or three chapters ahead, but this is the last of those. I know my updating has been erratic at best, but now you are all going to get updates on the whim of my muse, who hates being rushed on anything. Sorry in advance.

I think that is all for this author's note, so here is this chapter. Happy Reading~!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I am not that awesome.

* * *

Chihiro was pretty certain it was going to be a good day. She understood all of her homework from the night before and had slept well. She was also pretty sure that the twins had made up on their fight. So she was really confused when she walked into to her classroom and saw everything that wasn't bolted to the floor flying back and forth between the twins.

Dodging chairs and books, she carefully made her way over to where a few of the girls who frequented the Host Club were standing. "What's going on?" She asked as she dodged a stray book that smacked against the wall behind her.

"The twins are still fighting, obviously." Mai, one of Tamaki-senpai's regulars, answered as she picked up the book. Chihiro noticed that the twins' hair was different colored hair as the girl continued. "It almost looks like its gotten worse." Chihiro watched as Usa-chan somehow got thrown into the mixture of chairs, tables and books that were being tossed from one end of the room to the other. _Their fighting seems to me more intense,_ Chihiro thought as Mitsukuni ran to grab Usa-chan. _But there isn't the tension between the two like there was yesterday._ She mused as she glanced over to Haruhi who was sitting in his, no, _her_ seat, stuck right between the twins, a blank but dark aura over shadowing her features. _I hope she's ok._ Chihiro thought as the teacher walked into the room and surveyed the damage.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," He yelled at them and all of the items in the air crashed down to the floor as the pink and blue haired boys turned sheepishly towards him as the rest of the class hurried toward their seats. "You!" He pointed to Kaoru, who had the blue hair. "I have no idea which one you are, but you sit next to Ishibashi-san." Kaoru huffed and picked up his bag and sat down heavily in the seat next to Chihiro. She itched to ask him what happened after last night, but then the teacher started lecturing and she had to hold her questions back.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. When the bell rang from lunch, she grabbed Kaoru's arm, holding him back from moving towards the cafeteria. "What happened between you two." She asked him quietly as the rest of the class made their way out of the room. "I thought that you were going to make it up with him."

Kaoru glanced around the room, before he grinned at her. "We did." Chihiro stared at him for a second.

"Then why are you fighting?" She suddenly burst out, but she kept her voice down. "What's with all of this?" She asked as she waved towards his hair and the room, which was still pretty messy from their earlier throwing match. Kaoru followed her hand around the room and grimaced slightly at the broken tables and chairs before he turned back to look at her face.

"I don't really have time to explain," He said hurried before a grin broke out on his face. "But we're not mad at each other any more." Chihiro saw mischief dance in his eyes and she sighed in frustration, but she was going to play along with their game.

"I'm guessing that you dont want me to tell anyone, right?" She asked the blue headed kid in front of her.

"Yeah, if you coul-"

"Kaoru!" Both Chihiro and Kaoru swung their heads up to see Hikaru in the doorway, consistently looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru said as he started walking toward his twin. However, he looked back at Chihrio to mutter a "Thanks." before he rushed after his twin.

Chihiro stood in the middle of the now empty classroom, feeling numb. _Why would they do that?_ She thought to herself before she shook her head and made her way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Hana stood in the cafeteria, staring with the rest of the school as the twins argued in perfect unison about what they were going to order. Hana shook her head and discretely ordered from another cook, then made her way toward the table in the corner. Despite how many times that Mitsukuni and Takashi have invited her to come eat with them and the Host Club, she couldn't bring herself to hang out for a whole extra hour with the blond idiot than she actually had to. And since they had been working on their history project together, her patience was being stretched thinner than normal.

Hana sat down as the Host Club made their spectacular entrance, Tamaki correcting the twins for their behavior, which apparently fell on deaf ears. Hana tuned out the boys, and now Haruhi, and turned towards her tablet, which she was using to get the order for Nekozawa worked through.

"Never take a break I see?" Hana turned off the tablet and stared straight in front of her, cursing her ancestors and the bad luck which they passed down to her.

"What do you want, Kaito?" She said through gritted teeth. She noticed a commotion going on in the direction of the twins and the Host Club and saw all of the furniture in the room being thrown back and forth between the twins. She was so occupied that she missed Kaito snaking his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Kaito said, breathing against her neck and she unconsciously shuddered. "I just want to spend some time with you. You are ever so anti-social." Hana stood up quickly and broke Kaito's grasp from around her and quickly started picking up her things, trying to ignore the creep that was still standing near her. "Common, darling." He reached towards Hana's hair but she grabbed his hand in hers and started squeezing.

"One: Don't ever call me darling again." Hana said, her voice now lower and growling, just barely loud enough to be heard by the two. Kaito grunted in pain and Hana squeezed harder. "Two: Why do you even have this stupid idea that you are going to marry me?" Kaito grunted again, but instead of pulling away, he used his captured hand to bring Hana closer to him and slung his free hand around her waist, earning a growl from her as he brought his face close to hers.

"I am going to marry you because of a debt your family owes mine." Hana scoffed, finally letting go of her death grip on his poor hand. She pushed herself away from the creep as she continued.

"What debt? There is nothing that we owe you." She almost spat into his face, but she held herself back. Sure, the rest of the school was watching the twins fight, but she also didn't feel like having to explain this whole situation to anyone.

"What debt?" Kaito repeated in a smooth voice, one that completely froze Hana to her spot, as he started walking around her in an agonizingly slow circle. "How could you forget your sisters blood? How our family was so generous to lend you it so your mother could survive another child?"

"But Chihiro hasn't shown any signs of awakening!" Hana said, fear breaking the spell that held her down. "The contact states that we wouldn't pay unless she awoke, and there are no signs." Kaito scoffed and stopped beside her. He leaned in close enough so she could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke.

"There are enough signs, if you look hard enough." He said quietly and Hana had to repress another shiver as he continued. "I suggest that you tell her soon, everything. Because when we come for what is ours, we will take it." Hana swallowed as Kaito moved away before he turned back and stared at her back. "Also know, I am going to marry you because I love you, and I'm the jealous type."

"Wow," Hana said swallowing down her nervousness. "I didn't know demons had emotions." She could practically hear Kaito smiling behind her.

"You should know darling, you're half of one."


	14. Coffee Date

Disclaimer: I do not own. Enjoy:D

* * *

Hana paced back in forth in her room, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Her life had always been complicated, but until recently, most of the complications could be pushed aside and ignored until later. Hana stopped in the middle of the room and grabbed the sides of her head and growled. "Dammit."

A knock on the door drew her out of her frustrations. She had told Chihiro that she had wanted to speak with her, so she wasn't surprised to find her sister standing in the half open door, hesitantly glancing in. "Are you alright, Nee-chan?" Chihiro asked as she took in Hana's slightly disheveled state. Hana swallowed. _Have her eyes always been that bright?_ She thought as she felt a tugging at her heart strings.

"I'm fine enough." Hana answered and then grimaced. Her voice was husky and deeper than normal. Chihiro's face suddenly pinched together in concern. "My throat is just a bit sore." Hana waved her sister away, hoping that she wouldn't see through the lie.

"Oh," Chihiro said softly as she walked into the room and closed the door. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard, Nee-chan. You get sick when you do that." Hana nodded. She did get "sick" when she overworked herself, but it wasn't the sickness that Chihiro thought she would have. Stress always triggered a transformation.

"I'll be going to bed early tonight." She watched as Chihiro nodded, pacified for the moment.

"So what did you need, Nee-chan?" Chihiro stayed close to the door, and Hana had to wonder how bad she looked.

"I-I need to talk with you." Hana started. She stood in the middle of the room, hoping she didn't look like the deranged freak that she felt like she was. Chihiro sucked in a breath.

"Right now?" She asked. She looked a bit desperate, and Hana had to wonder why. "You said that your throat was hurting, and you sound like it is going to be a long conversation. Are you sure you're up for it?" She looked at Hana with her big eyes, and it clicked into place.

"You were going to go out with someone, weren't you?" Hana stated as her eyes scanned her little sister's apparel to validate her point. She was wearing a cute flower print skirt and a white button down shirt, and her hair was half braided and half curled and she was wearing just a touch more make-up than what she normally wore. Chihiro blushed and looked away.

"Kaoru is taking me to coffee." She said with a blush so bright that Hana was sure if she turned off all of the lights, she would be glowing. Hana felt some of the tension and frustration slide off of her as she watched her sister fidget with her skirt.

"Nee-san, Nee-san! Today is the first day of school!" A preschool Chihiro attacked a first year Hana. The little Hana shrugged her sister off and finished fixing the bow on her pink uniform.

"For you, maybe." She said haughtily while looking at her reflection in the car window. "But you're only going to be in preschool, while I'll be in elementary school." She said with a swish of her chin length black hair.

"Duh! That's because you're older than me, Nee-san." Chihiro said with a chuckle. "If you weren't, you'd have to call me Nee-san." Chihiro giggled while Hana rolled her eyes. The car suddenly made a turn and then stopped. It was only a few seconds before the door opened and Hana quickly climbed out. Chihiro scrambled after her and Hana had to smooth down the white uniform that had gotten wrinkled.

"Alright, I'll take you to your class today, but only today." Hana said while she grabbed her little sister's hand and pulled her into the school. At the preschool classroom, Hana presented her to the teacher, who was delighted to meet the younger Ishibashi sister. Chihiro just played with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm sure that you will have just as much fun as your sister did last year." The teacher said while she held out her hand. "Can we be friends?" She asked. Chihiro looked up for the first time and smiled a shy smile.

Hana blinked back into the present. She looked over her sister and felt like her heart was breaking. _When did she grow up so much?_ She thought.

She forced herself to smile. "Well, have fun on your date then." Hana said. She watched as Chihiro started sputtering.

"It-it's not a date, okay," Chihiro stuttered, agitated and nervous. _You were totally thinking of this like a date, weren't you, Chi?_ Hana thought with a half smirk on her face. "I never thought it would be one, and Kaoru doesn't think so either, so it isn't one." Chihiro continued. Hana waved her hand, which stopped Chihiro from talking for the rest of the day about how her date was not a date.

"If you keep talking, you're going to miss it. Now go, I'll tell you later." Chihiro stopped moving and stared at her sister.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See you later then." Chihiro ran to open up the door to find Ran standing like she was going to knock.

"Oh, you are here," she said, a bright smile on her face. "A Kaoru Hatachiin is in the foyer waiting for you, Chihiro-san."

"Already?" Chihiro said before she ran down the hall. Ran laughed as she disappeared and Hana let all emotional walls that she had been unconsciously holding around herself to fall. Ran turned her attention to her benefactor.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get to tell her." She said, her demeanor suddenly more serious. "I don't think she could be that carefree if you had." Hana nodded and swiped her hand across her face.

"I didn't." Hana said, pulling her hands through her hair. "I don't really know how to tell her and after I found she was going out with Kaoru, I couldn't drop that on her." Ran nodded and looked away.

"You have to tell her soon." Ran said, looking sad. "You don't want her to find out when the Hiyazaki's come for her."

* * *

"Are you doing alright, Chihiro?" Chihiro startled up from her thoughts and glanced at the blue headed teen sitting across from her. A huge blush covered her face as she played with one of the curls that had made its way out of her braid.

"Yes, I'm just worried about my sister." She said as she looked out of the window again. The street that they were on was not overly crowded, but there was still a steady flow of traffic. "She gets sick when she works too hard, and she said that her throat was sore." She looked back up at Kaoru and blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her. She looked down at her latte as she continued. "Sometimes she's sick for a few weeks before she gets better."

But there was something more to Hana being sick from stress this time. When Chihiro had walked onto her sister pacing, she didn't seem particularly sick. She looked more like a caged animal. Her agitation and frustration had given the room a staticy feeling, and it had made Chihiro's hair stand on end. She shivered from the memory before Kaoru's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Again.

"You and your sister are really close, aren't you?" Chihiro glanced up at Kaoru through her lashes to see him staring down into his own latte.

"Well not as close as you and Hikaru." Chihiro said. She saw the younger twin grimace and she leaned forward. "You two aren't still fighting, are you? Real or acting?" Kaoru looked up at her and she thought she saw a smile flicker over his lips. Not that she was looking at his lips or anything. She mentally berated herself as she looked up at his eyes, which were not much better.

"No, we aren't fighting anymore. The grand finale happened during Host Club today." He sat back and laughed. "You should have seen the looks on their faces, it was hysterical."

"But wasn't the Host Club canceled today?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, because we were fighting." Kaoru said as he grabbed his drink off of the table.

"You destroyed another room!" Chihiro said, standing up, almost knocking her drink over in the process. Kaoru looked up at her with shock, though his face quickly twisted into a guilty sulk. Chihiro sighed and sat back down at the table. "I swear, you two are worse than Nee-chan when she was little. She had such a temper, she used to go breaking things all over the place. Kind of ironic, as she now sells expensive pots for a living." Chihiro laughed lightly, but Kaoru had a mixture of fear and confusion.

"The Ice Queen has emotions?" He said holding his coffee close to him as if said emotions could affect it.

"What?" Chihiro asked, staring blankly at the blue haired boy in front of her. "She's not like Kyoya-senpai." Both of the first years shuddered at the mention of the Shadow King's name. Chihiro decided she didn't like where this conversation was going, so she quickly asked, "Why did you grimace when I mentioned Hikaru just earlier. You're not still fighting, so what's wrong?"

Kaoru phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he grimaced again. "Well, I didn't really tell him that I'd be meeting with you."

"That shouldn't really matter, should it?" Chihiro asked staring at the younger brother who just scratched his head as his phone vibrated again.

"Well you see, growing up we were really isolated. No one could really tell us apart, so we shut ourselves off from the rest of the world. Because of that, it was- is really hard to let someone else into our world, Hikaru more than me." Kaoru looked up at Chihiro then leaned forward over the table as he stared at her. "I want you to be apart of our world, but I'm just not sure if Hikaru is ready for that." Chihiro gasped, her pulse racing and her brain malfunctioned.

"Um- a- well- a-" Chihiro stumbled as soon as the reboot started working. "Shouldn't you- a- shouldn't you take it really slowly, then?" _Great Japanese skills, Chi. Way to go._ She thought to herself before all thinking processes were halted by a hand on her face.

"You're really cute when your flustered." Kaoru said, gently cupping her face in his hand. Chihiro felt her cheeks burn as she tried to push his hand away.

"I am not cute." She said in a whisper-yell. Kaoru's hand fell from her face, but he grabbed one of her hands instead and Chihiro blushed harder. "Wh-what are you-you d-doing with my hand?" She stuttered.

"I'm holding it." He said with a smirk on his face. "I thought that was obvious."

"B-b-but why?" Chihiro asked. Kaoru thought for a moment while he cupped her tiny hand in his larger ones.

"Maybe because I want to?" Kaoru said with a grin as his phone went off a third time.

"Maybe you should get that." Chihiro said, her voice still shaky from the extended hand contact. He sighed.

"Maybe I should." He reached into his pocket with one hand while keeping the poor girls hand trapped by his other. Not that she minded. At all. "We should probably go." Kaoru said closing his phone and standing up, still holding Chihiro's hand. "I can only keep Hikaru looking for me for so long."

* * *

Chihiro Ishibashi was an enigma. Every time she was around, Kaoru felt as if he had two left feet and a wooden tongue. How he had made it the entire way through the coffee shop experience without messing up, he would never know. First, she had been sitting there with a far off look that he had never seen, then when she was talking about her sister, her eyes went sparkly with adoration, and she was just so adorable.

But then she had to bring up Hikaru. Yes, his brother and him may have gotten over their little fight, but Kaoru could still feel the tension between them. It was as if something had shifted between the two of them, something that had moved as soon as Haruhi said that he was Kaoru and Hikaru was the other. It was strange to have someone cross over the binary world of them into the binary world of us and it would tale a lot of getting used to.

Kaoru heard the girl next to him shift and he squeezed her hand. He hadn't let go since he started, and he really hadn't wanted to stop. Unlike Haruhi, she hadn't forced herself into his world of us. She had been there in the world of them, drawing his attention to her consistently, almost magnetically. For the first time, he had found something that he didn't want to share with Hikaru, something he didn't want to bring into the world of us. He wanted her, but he wanted her for himself.

Suddenly, the small hand in his was letting go, and he realized that they were at her house. He also noticed that there was a small ache in his heart from where her hand had sat in his. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kaoru." She said with a smile that seemed to tear his heart into million pieces of confetti and warmed him from the base of his head to the bottom of his toes.

"Yeah, see you." He said with a smile, which earned him a light blush from the golden eyed girl. She quickly scrambled out and gave a slight nod to the driver who held the door open. As soon as she was out, the driver was back on his way to his seat, quickly and efficiently driving away. Kaoru turned to see Chihiro waving good bye. He watched her as long as she was in sight then leaned his head back in the seat where he sat until the driver pulled up to his mansion.

Hikaru met him out front, which he had expected. Kaoru opened up the door and got out as Hikaru asked, "Where have you been?"

"Coffee," Kaoru answered innocently, pointing to a small stain on his shirt. Chihiro had accidentally walked into him when they had just gotten their drinks. He smiled at the memory of her blushing and apologizing profusely.

"Took a bit long for getting coffee." Hikaru pressed and Kaoru sighed.

"I was thinking." He answered as he walked into the mansion and toward their shared room. He fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling above him and sighed. Hikaru edged around the corner of his vision and stared down at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Kaoru just stared up at the ceiling and shook his head. He wasn't ready yet to unveil his mind and feelings to his brother, which should be absurd, but given the past two days and the shift that Haruhi had produced, he wasn't even quite sure what he was feeling and thinking. It would take awhile to sort that out.

"I'm not sure." Kaoru finally answered his brother. "I'm really confused and I don't know what to think and I just need some time to find out things." Hikaru stayed silent for a few more minutes, watching his little brother's face, completely identical in every way. He understood that his brother needed time to take things in stride, but he would get his feet under him eventually.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said, suddenly breaking the silence. The younger twin looked up at the older and he saw a glint in his eye. "What if we switched hair color?"


End file.
